Understanding the structure and properties of geological formations can reduce the cost of drilling wells for oil and gas exploration. Measurements made in a borehole (i.e., down hole measurements) are typically performed to attain this understanding, to identify the composition and distribution of materials that surround the measurement device down hole. However, measurement tool vibrations not only reduce the reliability and increase the cost of down hole tools, but also lower the quality of their measurements. For example, some of the measurement technologies that are used, including NMR (nuclear magnetic resonance) imaging and LWD (logging while drilling) sonic measurements, are sensitive to the vibration caused by drilling and other down hole activities.
Thus, if one is able to reduce the magnitude of these vibrations, the quality of MWD (measurement while drilling) and LWD (logging while drilling) measurements may be significantly improved. Reduced vibration may also improve penetration speed and overall borehole quality. To this end, stabilizers are often put in place along the drill string. However, conventional stabilizers are of generally simple mechanical construction, and not readily adaptable to the variations of hole sizes experienced down hole. Those having improved capabilities are often expensive to manufacture.